


Not For the Taking

by Leighann



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leighann/pseuds/Leighann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATC to Mannon. This story picks up right after the showdown on Front Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For the Taking

**Not For the Taking**

**By Leighann**

 

This piece of fiction is an ATC to Season 14 episode Mannon. I don’t own the rights to the characters, but am just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit. No beta so any mistakes are mine. I don’t own the rights to the characters, nor do I make any profit just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit of fun.

 

**_**DO TO MAUTURE THEME READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.**_ **

 

**~~KM~~**

 

Before Kitty’s mind registered Mannon moving, his right hand struck out and slapped her. She felt the pain in her left check as the force of the slap threw her into the shelf of beer glasses next to the bar. Kitty felt the pain in her cheek as she fell to the floor landing hard on her knees. Her mind raced as she heard Mannon coming towards her, she quickly grabbed a broken beer mug and raised up to face him. As Will Mannon reached out to grab her, Kitty’s eyes snapped open.

 

She blinked her eyes a few times before they landed on Matt lying in the bed in Doc’s back room after Doc successfully removed the bullet from Matt’s left shoulder. She stood up and gently placed her hand on Matt’s forehead checking it for fever. Finding his skin cool to the touch, she quietly slipped out of the room into the outer office.

 

As Kitty walked to the stove, Doc looked up from the book he was reading. He noted how her shoulder’s drooped slightly and her walk was a bit lethargic. Doc walked up next to Kitty and took a coffee mug off the hook by the stove, took the coffee pot out of Kitty’s hand, poured coffee into the mug then setting the pot back on the stove. He took Kitty by the elbow and walked her over to the chair next to his desk. He waited as Kitty carefully sat herself in the chair before handing her the coffee mug before taking a seat himself.

 

“I want you to go back to your room and rest.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere until I know Matt’s okay.”

 

“Kitty, Matt’s going to be fine. I’m more worried about you at the moment.”

 

Kitty gave Doc an incredulous look, “Me?”

 

Doc swiped at his chin, “ Yes you, young lady! Or have you forgotten-” Doc stopped suddenly as Kitty’s eyes snapped up at him. “Kitty, I-”

 

“Don’t,” Kitty stood up, pausing to let the sharp pain in her lower abdomen subside that her sudden movement caused. When the pain diminished back into a dull persistent ach she placed her coffee cup on the desk. “I think I will go get some rest. Will you let me know when Matt wakes up?”

 

Doc nodded his head, and then watched Kitty walk to the door stopping as she put her hand on the doorknob. She spoke so softly that Doc almost didn’t hear her, “I wish I could forget.” And then slipped out the door.

 

Doc sat there staring at the door wishing he could go after Kitty, but he couldn’t leave Matt alone yet. _‘Damn Will Mannon.’_ He thought, hoping the man will hang for all the harm he had inflicted.

 

“Doc?”

 

Doc was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Matt speak behind him. He turned around and saw Matt leaning against the doorframe. “What in thunder are you doing out of bed?” he admonished.

 

Matt ignored the question. “I heard the two of you talking. What’s wrong with Kitty? Is she ill?”

 

“Kitty wa…She’ll be ok, Matt.”

 

Matt met Doc’s eyes and saw the deep worry. “You said she’d be ok, what are you not telling me?” He looked at Doc, silently pleading with him.

 

Doc drew in a deep breath, it pained him to say this to Matt. “Last night…Mannon…she was…was attacked by Mannon.”

 

“What? Attacked her how, Doc?”

 

Doc swiped at his chin as he considered how much to tell Matt.

 

Matt’s voice held an edge to it. “I want the complete truth, Doc.”

 

“Mannon beat her up, and he…” The old man dropped his head, “he raped her.”

 

**~~KM~~**

 

Matt moved slowly over to the bed and carefully sank down on its edge. He looked at Kitty’s face, she had a nasty cut above her right eye and her left cheek was swollen and bruised. He came straight to Kitty’s room when Doc told him what Mannon had done to her. He needed to see her, touch her, to let her know that he was here for her. He gently reached out and took her hand into his.

 

He watched Kitty’s eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids, as she tried to escape the images that assaulted her in her sleep.

 

 _‘Now Red, we’re going to find out who’s the best man.’_ Mannon’s voice echoed in her nightmare. _Kitty squeezed her eyes closed as Mannon gripped her face. ‘No!...oh God, please don’t.’ she thought as he turned her face towards him and then kissing her hard._

_As soon as he broke the kiss Kitty lunged at him knocking Mannon on his back. As she scrambled to stand up Mannon grabbed her leg causing Kitty to fall forward, and smacking her head on the floor, cutting her forehead on a piece of glass. Mannon quickly rolled on top of her from behind. Kitty struggled to get free from him, but his arm’s had her in an iron-grip as she continued to struggle to get away from him._

_“Let…me…go!” Kitty gasped!_

_She tired to control her breathing as Mannon finally managed to pin her to the floor. Kitty felt him pulling at her and suddenly horror filled her when she felt him gripping at her nightgown. Her mind barely functioned as she felt him raise the hem of her nightgown over her knees._

_Mannon pushed his face into hers as his knees pressed between her legs. One of his hands gripped her throat as the other worked to free himself. Kitty brought her hands up slapping and punching Mannon, causing his hand on her throat to tightened, limiting the amount of air she could breathe in. Mannon’s mouth covered hers as he thrust painfully into her stifling her scream. Everything took on an unreal quality before finally the attack stopped and Mannon rolled off of her. Kitty gasped in air as she saw Mannon fix himself, grab his belongings and walk out the front door. Her mind was in turmoil while her body shook in agony, as she lay on the glass-strewn floor._

 

Matt watched while Kitty jerked her arms and legs as her head thrashed from side to side. Realizing that Kitty was having a bad dream, Matt carefully grabbed ahold of Kitty’s arms in attempt to shake her awake.

 

“Kitty wake up,” he called out. Getting no response, Matt gently shook her again. “Kitty it’s Matt please wake up.” Kitty continued to thrash in her sleep. “Kathleen wake up!” Matt shouted.

 

Kitty’s eyes snapped open. She looked up at Matt startled for a moment before her face fell and she sat up falling into his open arms, letting Matt wrap his arms around her. Matt felt her body shudder against his chest causing him to tighten his arms as Kitty broke down crying, deep racking sobs emanating from her. Matt held her to him absorbing her cries as he whispered softly to her, his hands stroking her hair as he felt Kitty’s hands grip and un-grip the back of his shirt. He continued to hold her, rocking her slightly as Kitty let out her pain. Finally she calmed and slumped against his large frame exhausted. Matt held her for a few minutes more before pulling her away from him. He wiped her tears, and brushed some stray strand of hair back from her face softly smiling at her.

 

“You’re safe now, Kitty.”

 

Kitty slowly raised her eyes to Matt’s; the pain in Kitty’s eyes tore at him. “I’m here for you. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Matt watched as Kitty’s eyes stared back at him. Kitty leaned into him once more as he held her. “Kitty, I love you. What Mann- what happened doesn’t change my love for you. I’m here for you if you want me.” Matt sat holding Kitty and waiting, giving her all the time that she needed.

 

Finally, Kitty raised her head and looked at Matt. Fresh tears filled her eyes, “Do you mind staying with me tonight?”

 

Matt wiped her face again, “For as long as you want me too,” he answered softly smiling at her.

 

Kitty squeezed her eyes closed as Matt slowly rocked her, “Thank you.” She whispered.

 

**~~KM~~**

 

The bathtub was filled with warm water and bubbles that almost spilling over the rim, as the scent of Lavender filled the air. The two lamps in the room were tuned down filling the room in soft light. Kitty submerged her body as low as possible feeling some of the tension ease from her body. The warm water lulled her into a relaxing state. Kitty dropped her head back and stared at the play of soft light on the ceiling. It had been five weeks since Mannon had rode into Dodge, and a week since he was taken to Territorial Prison to serve his 12-year sentence. Matt had rode with the Army to personally make sure Mannon was safely locked away and was due back any day now. Kitty bit her lip as she wished that Matt were here with her now. She hadn’t been sleeping well all this week, and would sleep better once Matt was back and she knew Mannon was securely behind prison walls.

 

Noticing that her fingers were pruning, Kitty stood up and stepped out of the bath. As she started to reach for the towel on the chair next to the bathtub, Kitty caught her reflection in the full-length mirror. Moving slowly to stand in front of it, she closed her eyes took a deep breath and then slowly opened them again forcing herself to look at her body in the reflection of the mirror. Kitty stood for a long time studying the woman who stared back at her, taking in every curve, every detail and found herself frowning. “You’re the same Kitty,” she affirmed to her reflection. She kept studying her reflection turning this way and that. She moved closer and studied her face, the tiny lines around her eyes, the cascade of freckles on her neck and chest something she hated having all her life.

 

“You look fine, Kitty.” The sound of Matt’s voice from the doorway caught her attention and her eyes shifted to look at him. “In fact you look great, freckles and all,” Matt smiled as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

Kitty turned around placing her hands on her hips as she watched Matt’s gaze travel up and down her uncovered body. A small smile formed on her lips as she saw the desire in Matt’s eyes, “Do you say that to all the girls with freckles, or just me?” Kitty teased.

 

Matt pushed his hat back further on his head and then crossed his arms in front of him giving Kitty a no nonsense look. “I love every single freckle you have. I love everything about you, Kitty.”

 

Matt licked his lips as Kitty slowly walked towards him pulling the few pins from her hair along the way. He felt his heart thump in his chest at the vision before him, Kitty wearing only the smile on her face, her lovely red hair flowing down her back, and her love for him shining in her eyes. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered as he reached out and stroked her face.

 

“Oh Matt, I love you so much.”

 

Matt leaned down and brushed his lips to Kitty’s. He slipped one arm around her waist, and the other slipped into her hair stopping at the back of her head. He drew her closer to him as Kitty pressed her lips more fully against his. Matt heard the faint sound from the back of her throat as Kitty leaned into the kiss deepening it, slipping her arms around his back pulling herself more firmly against him. Kitty opened her mouth silently inviting him in, his tongue sweeping her mouth tasting her for the first time since this whole episode happened, as Kitty explored him with her own tongue.

 

Finally Kitty eased them out of the kiss, “I need you, Cowboy.”

 

It was as if someone had lifted a weight off her chest, and she knew that she and Matt would be okay, and that their love had weathered this storm and she had come out stronger then before what was not for the taking.

 

**~Fin**


End file.
